youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Sportsmaster
Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Brown | relatives = Paula Crock (wife, separated) Artemis Crock (daughter) Jade Nguyen (daughter) Roy Harper (son-in-law) Lian Nguyen-Harper (granddaughter) | affiliation = The Light, formerly League of Shadows | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Sport Equipments | first = 104 | voice = Nick Chinlund }} Sportsmaster (real name Lawrence "Crusher" Crock) is a supervillain, a former member of the League of Shadows, and a personal enforcer for the Light. He is the father of Artemis and Cheshire, and estranged husband of Paula Crock. Physical appearance Sportsmaster is a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He has short blond hair. His face is usually covered by a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He wears what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck. He wears arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wears black pants with pockets that hold his weapons. He also has a belt that acts very much like the utility belt Robin used; it holds various types of high-tech, sports-themed weaponry. Personality Sportsmaster's large stature is a clear indicator of his personality. He is arrogant, cocky, and blunt. Like Artemis, he is not afraid of talking back at people when they insult him in any manner. When Cheshire made a sharp remark about him breaking her out of prison, he told her "beggars can't be choosers", and later told her to grow up when she told him she would not kill him due to being a professional and on a mission. Supported by his size, he is very aggressive when in battle. Despite his arrogance, he will compliment someone should they surpass his expectations; he complimented Aqualad during their battle. He does not fret or lose his cool when in a dire situation. He simply parachuted out of his helicopter when Miss Martian detonated a planted bomb in it and calmly watched on as Aqualad took out his men with a water beast. History Early life Sportsmaster and his wife, Paula once worked together as assassins; Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Sportsmaster Figure. yoyo.com. Retrieved 2012-01-05. During one mission, Paula took the fall for both of them. She ended up in prison, and in a wheelchair. He raised his two daughters, Artemis and Jade, but the latter ran away .Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14073. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. This made him determined to make an assassin out of Artemis, teaching her many skills, including archery. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). Question #13581. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. as a personal enforcer for the Light. He has had a working relationship with several other villains, including Professor Ivo, Icicle Sr., Riddler and the Partner. His main task for the Light was to be Red Arrow's handler, feeding their inside source with code phrases and extracting information from him. 2010 Sportsmaster traveled to the island of Santa Prisca on behalf of the Light to purchase the Blockbuster-Venom formula from Kobra, who had taken control of Santa Prisca (and its local Venom factory) from Bane. The deal was interrupted by the Team, who destroyed almost the entire shipment of the formula, although Sportsmaster was able to escape with a single ampule. Lawrence had forgotten the day that his wife was returning from prison, and was surprised to see her when he returned home. He disliked her plans of turning to the straight and narrow, and scoffed at the idea that she could keep Artemis on the same track. Paula sent him out of the house. .]] Cheshire was captured after a failed hit on the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia, and Sportsmaster was sent to spring her out of prison. They managed to escape to a waiting helicopter, despite Red Arrow chasing them. They headed to the Shadow's headquarters, but Red Arrow had not lost their trail. Cheshire and Sportsmaster fought him on the rooftops, where Sportsmaster used a code phrase—"Broken arrow"—to freeze his opponent. He extracted information from him, and fed him new commands. When he snapped out of his hypnosis, the fight continued. Red Arrow was forced him to retreat. The plan to stop the peace summit went on. Sportsmaster served as backup. He was called into action after Cheshire found not only Red Arrow, but Aqualad as well. Sportsmaster took on the Atlantean. During the fight, he distracted his opponent by claiming there was a mole on their team feeding information to the Light. This set Aqualad back, but after Red Arrow shot the sprinkler system, he managed to beat back the assassins. Due to Cheshire's intervention, both she and Sportsmaster managed to escape. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell of Klarion and other sorcerors), Lawrence led a mob of angry and confused parents to protest outside the STAR Labs facility in Gotham. Sportsmaster played on the parents' fear, saying that STAR Labs might even have caused the mass disappearance, and said they should demand answers. While the mob clashed with the Gotham City Police Department outside the facility, Sportsmaster withdrew and got a car. He picked up Riddler, who had used the mob's distraction to sneak into the facility and steal the last sample of Starro. Later, Riddler and Sportsmaster presented the Starro tentacle to the Brain and other members of the Light. Crusher Crock arrived at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. Sportsmaster broke into Belle Reve, with aid from warden Hugo Strange, and sprang Professor Ivo. They escaped in a truck that pretended to carry away medical waste. Sportsmaster brought Ivo to a warehouse, where Klarion and Brain were waiting for them. Their enhancement on the echinoderm sample would have to wait for Ivo's equipment to arrive; Sportsmaster was in charge of delivery. He got to the drop-off by boat, and brought Cheshire as backup in case he was being followed. She noticed Artemis and Red Arrow, and alerted him to their presence. After he got the goods from a passing train, he escaped the scene by boat. Red Arrow followed by jetski, but he was easily stopped with explosives. Sportsmaster also took care of a tracer Red Arrow planted, and Aqualad who was following him underwater. He made a clean getaway. After delivering the equipment, Sportsmaster scouted the perimeter of the warehouse, and spotted Red Arrow at the door. He was about to throw a javelin at him when an explosion knocked him off the roof. He continued to fight Red Arrow until Klarion facilitated their escape with his magic. Sportsmaster snuck into Artemis's bedroom, and waited for her to return home. He emotionally blackmailed her into not announcing his presence to Paula, stating it would only upset her. He then confronted Artemis about the failed mission, and how she could never be a hero with her family ties. Urging her to change sides. Sportsmaster joined Lex Luthor, Queen Bee and Blockbuster to coerce Superboy and Miss Martian to join the Light. Artemis had already told her father she wished to join him, and Cheshire brought her to the gathering, via helicopter. It was a trap, however: Artemis did not want to follow her father, and the Team sprung their own trap. Artemis took on her father and sister—though Cheshire only fought back in defence. Sportsmaster was eventually trapped by Aqualad, who used Apokoliptan technology to turn the ground under him to quicksand. He begged Jade to help him, but she forsook him, tired of his manipulations. Artemis kicked him in the face leaving both unconscious, and tore off his mask, for all to see his face. 2016 Sportsmaster accompanied the Partner to view Intergang's Appellaxian Golem attack Superboy and Blue Beetle. While the Partner made sure the Golem was destroyed, Sportsmaster visited Bruno Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire, who were bound to a tree nearby. When he left them, they were drooling and non-responsive. Crusher went to the cemetery where Jade Nguyen was paying her respects to Artemis with her daughter Lian Harper. While Cheshire vowed vengeance on Aqualad for the murder of her sister, Crusher was more concerned for his professional reputation. He feared that the son of Black Manta murdering his daughter without asking for his permission first would permanently tarnish his professional reputation and lead others to consider him nothing but a punk. He proceeded to vow a reckoning with Black Manta for this insult. Powers and abilities Sportsmaster possesses no known superhuman powers. Rather, he is a highly-trained martial artist and is able to use a wide variety of weapons. * Physical fitness: Sportsmaster's fitness is at least to the degree of an Olympic athlete. He is trained in several sports, including javelin throwing, fencing and pole vaulting. He can also leap higher than a normal human his size and age. * Hand-to-hand combat master: Augmented by his size, strength, and reflexes, Sportsmaster has demonstrated skill in hand-to-hand combat. He singlehandedly took out several bodyguards, as he was able to easily evade strikes from them from behind and counter their attacks with throws, spin kicks, and knee jabs. The force of his attacks is strong enough to knock out bodyguards with a single blow and was able to knock Aqualad off his feet, spinning him, with a clothesline. * Acute senses: His training is not reserved to his physical abilities. Sportsmaster trained himself to the degree that he can sense Miss Martian when she is using her camouflage ability when no other person noticed her. * Weapons master: Seemingly his preferred fighting style, Sportsmaster has used a wide variety of weapons with high efficiency. His deadliness is augmented by his acute senses and strength. * Multilingualism: Sportsmaster can speak English, Weisman, Greg (2012-03-05). Question #14498. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06. Equipment Sportsmaster uses a vast array of Olympic-themed weapons alongside his physical capabilities to give him more variety and flexibility when in battle. His weapons include, though are not limited to: * Pole: To perform high leaps in the fashion of pole vaulting. With this pole Sportsmaster was able to leap high enough to land on a roof. * Javelins: One of his most frequently used weapons. These can be used in hand-to-hand combat, as well as thrown causing an explosion on impact. Furthermore, the javelins can be set to explode at a certain time, as they did when he threw one at Miss Martian, and again in Taipei, when he threw one at Red Arrow . * Saber: A sword for fencing; * Discus: A disc that can be hurled and disarm an opponent; * "Hammer": A heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. Sportsmaster has this hidden in one of his pockets. Upon landing on the floor, a small crater is created. Despite its weight, Sportsmaster can easily swing it around. Relationships Cheshire Jade is Sportsmaster's oldest daughter. Their relationship is strained at best. Lawrence seems to care very minimally for his daughters, unless they are doing as wanted. Jade has run away from her father He would even force his to daughters to fight each other. Although both have worked for the League of Shadows they do not get along. Cheshire has both complained about having to be rescued out of prison by her father and left him high and dry, stating "Every girl for herself," something seemingly brought on by his abusive raising of his children. Artemis Artemis is Sportsmaster's youngest daughter. They have a very strained relationship with each other, and he was constantly subjecting her to tests, and pitting her against her sister Jade. He showed her how to use a bow and arrow at a young age, and constantly let her undergo dangerous tests to practice her skills. Last on-camera interaction they had Artemis kicked Lawrence in the face and left him in the mud after ripping off his mask for everyone to see. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Sportsmaster was an enemy of Green Lantern Alan Scott and Wildcat. He was a member of the Injustice Society and he teamed up with (and later married) the Golden Age villainess Huntress, aka Paula Brooks. Later they had a child named Artemis Crock who became a villainess in her own right as the third Tigress. * This is the third animated incarnation of Sportsmaster, who had his first official appearance (if you discount his pastiche iteration) in the DC Animated Universe series ''Justice League Unlimited''. However, the latter portrayal was more of a background villain, unlike in Young Justice where he has a more prominent role. He had also appeared in several Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows